human_medicinefandomcom-20200216-history
List of medical mnemonics
This is a list of medical mnemonics categorized and alphabetized. Mnemonics with pages *ABC - Airway, Breathing, and Circulation *AEIOU-TIPS - causes of altered mental status *APGAR - a backronym for Appearance, Pulse, Grimace, Activity, and Respiration (used to assess newborn babies) *ASHICE - Age, Sex, History, Injuries/Illness, Condition, ETA/Extra information *FAST - Face, Arms, Speech, Time (stroke symptoms) *Hs and Ts - causes of cardiac arrest *IS PATH WARM? - suicide risk factors *OPQRST - Onset, Provocation, Quality, Region, Severity, Time (symptom checklist) *RICE - Rest, Ice, Compression, Elevation (for strains and bruises) *RNCHAMPS - mnemonic for the types of shock *RPM-30-2-Can Do - mnemonic for START triage criteria *SOCRATES - mnemonic used to evaluate characteristics of pain *SOAP - a technique for writing medical records *SLUDGE syndrome - Salivation, Lacrimation, Urination, Defectation, Gastric upset, and Emesis (effects of nerve agent or organophosphate poisoning) Anatomy Afferent vs. efferent A'fferent connection '''a'rrives and an 'e'fferent connection 'e'xits. Anterior leg muscles "'T'he 'h'ospitals 'a're 'n'ot 'd'irty 'p'laces." *[[Tibialis anterior muscle|'T'''ibialis anterior]] *[[Extensor hallucis longus muscle|Extensor '''h'allucis longus]] *[[Anterior tibial artery|Anterior tibial 'a'rtery]] *[[Deep peroneal nerve|Deep fibular 'n'erve]] *[[Extensor digitorum longus muscle|Extensor 'd'igitorum longus]] *[[Peroneus tertius|'P'''eroneus tertius]] Brachial plexus "'R'emember '''T'o 'D'rink 'C'old B'eer." (Roots, Trunks, Divisions, Cords, Branches) *Posterior cord branches **STAR - Subscapular (upper and lower), Thoracodorsal, Axillary, Radial **RATS - Radial nerve, Axillary nerve, Thoracodorsal nerve, Subscapular (upper and lower) nerve **ULTRA - Upper subscapular, Lower subscapular, Thoracodorsal, Radial, Axillary **ULNAR - Upper subscapular, Lower subscapular, Nerve to latissimus dorsi, Axillary, Radial nerve *Lateral cord branches **"'L'ucy '''L'oves M'e" - Lateral pectoral, Lateral root of the median nerve, Musculocutaneous ***"'L'ove '''M'e 'L'atha" *Medial cord branches **"'M'ost 'M'edical 'M'en U'se '''M'orphine" - Medial pectoral nerve, Medial cutaneous nerve of arm, Medial cutaneous nerve of forearm, Ulnar nerve, Medial root of the median nerve ***"M'oney '''M'akes 'M'any 'M'en 'U'nhappy" ***"'U'nion of '4 M'edials" *5 main nerves of brachial pleux, in order laterally to medially **"'M'y 'A'unt 'R'aped 'M'y 'U'ncle" - Musculocutaneous, Axillary, Radial, Median, Ulnar Bowel components "'D'ow 'J'ones 'I'ndustrial 'A'verage 'C'losing 'S'tock R'eport." *Duodenum *Jejunum *Ileum *Appendix *Colon *Sigmoid *Rectum Carotid sheath contents "'I See 10 CC's''' in the IV." *"I See" (I.C.) - Internal Carotid artery *"10" - CN 10 (vagus nerve) *"CC" - Common Carotid artery *"IV" - Internal jugular Vein Cavernous sinus contents "O TOM CAT" *O TOM - lateral wall components from superior to inferior **'O'''cculomotor nerve **'T'rochlear nerve **'O'phthalmic nerve **'M'axillary nerve *CA - components within the sinus from medial to lateral **'C'arotid artery **'A'bducent nerve *'T''' serves to connect to the T of O TOM Coeliac trunk: branches Chest Cranial nerves Diaphragm apertures: spinal levels Duodenum: lengths of parts Endocrine glands Extraocular muscles Gastrointestinal tract layers (simplified) Hand Internal iliac artery: branches Kidney functions Lateral geniculate nucleus Neuroscience Placenta-crossing substances Retina Sperm: path through male reproductive system Sternal angle Spine Anesthesiology Anesthesia machine/room check Endotracheal intubation: diagnosis of poor bilateral breath sounds after intubation General anesthesia: equipment check prior to inducing Spinal anesthesia agents Xylocaine: where not to use with epinephrine Behavioral science/psychology Depression: major episode characteristics Gain: primary vs. secondary vs. tertiary Kubler-Ross dying process: stages Middle adolescence: characteristics Narcolepsy: symptoms, epidemiology Suicide: risk screening Sleep stages: features Impotence causes Male erectile dysfunction: biological causes Premature ejaculation: treatment Biochemistry B vitamin names Enzymes involved in genetic defects in glycogen metabolism (from 0-7, and 9) Essential amino acids Fasting state: branched-chain amino acids used by skeletal muscles Folate deficiency: causes Glycogen storage: Anderson's (IV) vs. Cori's (III) enzyme defect Glycogen storage: names of types I through VI Cardiology Aortic regurgitation: causes Aortic stenosis characteristics Aortic to right subclavian path Apex beat: abnormalities found on palpation, causes of impalpable Atrial arrhythmias Atrial fibrillation causes Atrial fibrillation management Beck's triad (cardiac tamponade) Betablockers: cardioselective betablockers CHF treatment CHF: causes of exacerbation Complications of myocardial infarction Coronary artery bypass graft: indications ECG: left vs. right bundle block Endocarditis Exercise ramp ECG: contraindications Heart blocks Heart valve sequence Heart valves (right to left) Infarctions JVP: wave form MI: basic management MI: signs and symptoms MI: therapeutic treatment MI: treatment of acute MI Murmur attributes Murmurs: innocent murmur features Murmurs: louder with inspiration vs. expiration Murmurs: questions to ask Murmurs: systolic vs. diastolic Pericarditis: causes Pericarditis: EKG Peripheral vascular insufficiency: inspection criteria Pulseless electrical activity: causes ST elevation causes in ECG Supraventricular tachycardia: treatment Ventricular tachycardia: treatment White blood cell count Emergency medicine Acute LVF management Atrial fibrillation: causes of new onset GCS intubation Ipecac: contraindications JVP: raised JVP differential MI: immediate treatment PEA/asystole (ACLS): cause Rapid sequence intubation (RSI) Shock: signs and symptoms Shock: types Subarachnoid hemorrhage (SAH) causes Syncope causes by system Tension pneumothorax: signs and symptoms Ventricular fibrillation: treatment Interviewing/physical exam Abdominal assessment Abdominal swelling causes Altered level of consciousness: reasons Breast history checklist Causes of symptoms Clinical examination: initial inspection of patient from end of bed Deep tendon reflexes (DTR's) Delivering bad news Differential diagnosis checklist Family history Fetal monitoring Four point physical examination of a disease Glasgow coma scale: components and numbers Head trauma: rapid neuro exam Heart valve auscultation sites History Medical history: disease chekcklist Mental state examination: stages in order Neurovascular assessment Ocular bobbing vs. dipping Orthopedic assessment Pain history checklist Past medical history Patient examination organization Patient profile Physical exam for lumps and bumps Physical examination (correct order) Primitive reflexes Pupillary dilation (persistent): causes Short stature causes Sign vs. symptom Surgical sieve for diagnostic categories Surgical sieve for diagnostic categories (alternate) Toxicological seizures: causes Trauma assessment Vomiting: non-GIT differential Neurology Chorea: common causes Congenital myopathy: features Dementia: reversible dementia causes Horner syndrome Stroke risk factors Pathology Acute intermittent porphyria: signs and symptoms Acute ischemia: signs (especially limbs) Anemia (normocytic): causes Anemia causes (simplified) Atherosclerosis risk factors Carcinoid syndrome: components Cushing syndrome Diabetic ketoacidosis: I vs. II Gallstones: risk factors Gout vs. pseudogout: crystal lab findings Hepatomegaly: 3 common causes, 3 rare causes Hyperkalemia (signs and symptoms) Hypernatremia (signs and symptoms) Inflammatory bowel disease: which has cobblestones Kwashiorkor: distinguishing from marasmus Morphine: effects Pancreatitis: causes Pericarditis findings PKU findings Pupils in overdose: morphine vs. amphetamine Signs of chronic liver disease Psychiatry Conduct disorder vs. antisocial personality disorder C'onduct disorder is seen in '''c'hildren. 'A'ntisocial personality disorder is seen in 'a'dults. Depression: symptoms and signs (DSM-IV criteria) "'''AWESOME" *'A'''ffect flat *'W'eight change *'E'nergy, loss of *'S'ad feelings/'S'uicidal thoughts, plans, or attempts/'S'exual inhibition/'S'leep change/'S'ocial withdrawl *'O'thers (guilt, loss of pleasure, hopelessness) *'M'emory loss *'E'motional blunting Depression "'UNHAPPINESS'" *'U'nderstandable (such as bereavement, major stresses) *'N'eurotic (high anxiety personalities, negative parental upbringing) *'H'ypochondriasis *'A'gitation *'P'seudodementia *'P'ain *'I'mportuning *'N'ihilistic *'E'ndogenous *'S'econdary (i.e. cancer at the head of the pancreas, bronchogenic cancer) *'S'yndromal Erikson's developmental stages Mental state examination "'ASEPTIC'" *'A'ppearance *'S'peech *'E'motion *'P'erceptions *'T'houghts *'I'nsight *'C'ognition Mania: cardinal symptoms Mania: diagnostic criteria Parasomnias: time of onset '''Sl'eep terrors and sl'eepwalking occur during '''sl'ow-wave sleep (stages 3 and 4). Nightma'''re occurs during REM sleep and is 'rem'embered. Psychiatric review of symptoms Schizophrenia: negative features Substance dependence: features (DSM-IV) Radiology/oncology Anterior mediastinal masses Dermatomyositis or polymyositis: risk of underlying malignancy Chest radiograph: checklist to examine Chest X-ray interpretation Chest X-ray: cavitating lesions differential Elbow ossification centers in sequence Esophageal cancer: risk factors Head CT scan: evaluation checklist Lung cancer: main sites for distant metastases Lung cancer: notorious consequences Mole: signs of trouble Neck sagittal X-ray: examination checklist Osteoarthritis: X-ray signs Pituitary endocrine functions often affected by pituitary-associated tumor Prognotic factors for cancer: general T2 vs. T1 MRI scan Upper lobe shadowing: causes Respirology Airway assessment Asthma management COPD Assessment Test (CAT) Croup symptoms Miscellaneous Cholinergic crisis Drugs for bradycardia and hypotension Gynecomastia causing drugs Diaphragm innervation Intubation preparation Pentad of TTP Pulmonary edema: treatment Systemic lupus erythematosus: diagnostic symptoms Category:Lists Category:Mnemonics